


Tankbot Teambonding

by naboru



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Blast Off wants to read in peace, Brawl wants to watch his show. The others just drop by.Continuity:G1 Dysfunction AU, season 3/Chaar





	Tankbot Teambonding

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off winced when the opening theme from Tankbot began to blare from the speakers beside the large TV screen in the Combaticons’ rec-room.

He shifted slightly, sighing, but even that little sound was scolded with a “shhh” hiss.

Brawl took this series way too seriously, and Blast Off had no idea how to react.

He just wanted to read, and usually the makeshift living room in their assigned building was quiet around that time of the cycle. Blast Off still didn’t know what exactly triggered Brawl paying attention to the room, but he’d come in and sprawled over the couch. The couch Blast Off had been sitting on.

“And this is the episode where he gets to know his sidekick. I don’t wanna spoil too much, but they won’t get along at first.” Brawl shifted, his voice loud like always but with a booming excitement that Blast Off hadn’t heard that obviously in a long time. “It’s all a big misunderstanding of course, and they have to work together later. Oh, and after the credits you get to meet the main villain.”

Blast Off suppressed another sigh. It was the third episode of the show now, and there were so many to come.

How Brawl had got a hold of them, the shuttle didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He just wondered why the tank had to watch them now of all times.

Next time, Blast Off would try reading in his room. Even Vortex breaking in – which wasn’t really breaking in since the locks didn’t work – was less annoying than this.

At least Blast Off could shoot the ‘copter for invading his space. He wouldn’t have an excuse for shooting Brawl.

\---

They had reached episode seven, and Brawl was getting more excited with every klik.

Blast Off on the other hand was understanding less and less how someone could like Tankbot.

The show was cheesy, the science in it was an affront to everyone with even a tiny bit of knowledge, and the characters couldn’t be more clichéd. Blast Off had never been a fan of fiction, but he knew enough to know that Tankbot was awful.

Vortex thought so too, and he was very vocal about it.

The ‘copter had come in during episode five, laughing loudly at something that had happened on screen, and flung himself on the couch next to Blast Off.

Right now, the shuttle was cornered by Vortex almost sitting on his lap and Brawl’s cannon wedged between Blast Off’s shoulder and arm. It was uncomfortable, and it was warm with two mechs so close, but Blast Off didn’t dare move. He didn’t want to shift their attention from the screen towards him. Right now the other two seemed to have forgotten about him, while they argued about whether or not the sidekick was stupid.

Blast Off was on Vortex’ side, but he didn’t mention it. It might result in the ‘copter starting groping him, and he’d been able to avoid that by now.

\---

It must have been the tenth or eleventh episode when Swindle had come in.

The jeep hadn’t said much. Just stared a moment and shrugged, following Brawl’s invitation to join them. He was now on Brawl’s lap, his head on the tank’s shoulder and close to Blast Off’s upper arm.

His purple optics were dim, as though he was almost asleep, and Blast Off wondered how he could relax between the noise of his team mates arguing and the explosions and screamed cheesy one-liners from the show.

Now and then Swindle asked something about a character that had been introduced before he’d showed up, but that was the only hint that he was still awake.

\---

Episode twenty was something of a partial climax to the show.

The sidekick was seriously injured, Tankbot had been captured and someone had threatened to reveal his identity.

Blast Off wasn’t amazed.

He still thought it was boring, but he welcomed that the bickering from Brawl and Vortex had died down.

Vortex had even stopped playing with his foot against Blast Off’s ailerons, all pretending to be tired and almost asleep when his energy field told Blast Off enough to know that the ‘copter was quite excited by this episode.

If it was due to the unusual amount of energon or for the plot, Blast Off couldn’t tell.

Maybe it was both, because when Onslaught entered and asked them loudly what they were doing, Brawl and Vortex spoke in unison.

“Be quiet!”

“Sh! Don’t talk.”

“Argh, now we have to rewind because of you!”

Blast Off turned his head, meeting Onslaught’s visor. The unspoken plea for help seemed to have been lost on the gestalt commander, though. Onslaught just stepped further in the room, and settled on the armchair.

Blast Off was still buried under his team mates, envying Onslaught for the freedom of movement.

Eventually, the episode ended with a cliffhanger. The sidekick was still injured, and the villain had deactivated Tankbot… or not?

The next season would show it, but Blast Off hoped he wouldn’t have to sit through that.

His hopes were destroyed when Brawl just clicked to the next episode. The opening theme was the same, it was just the clips that were changed.

Blast Off allowed himself a sigh of resignation. “How many episodes does this show have?”

Brawl looked at him over his shoulder, the cannon pressing uncomfortably against Blast Off’s arm.

“About two thousand. And there are specials, like for the 200 anniversary of the Vos Air Show and the opening of the new Iacon space port. And about 35 movies.”

Blast Off tried not to show any reaction. Blankly he asked, “And you happen to have them all, I take it?”

Brawl’s visor brightened. “’course I have!”

Blast Off sighed again.

Next to him, Vortex snickered and snuggled closer.

Swindle was asleep by then, and Onslaught shifted into a more comfortable position on the armchair.

Why was Blast Off bound to these people?

Whether he wanted or not, he was about to find out if Tankbot survived.


End file.
